Puppy Love
by Moony's puppy
Summary: SLASH! Just a few short SiriusRemus drabbles. Six at the moment, more to come. Not sure how many more. If you don't like slash, don't read it. It's that simple.
1. Midnight Chat

**Disclaimer: They're all mine, mine I tell you! Alright, alright, Sirius belongs to the wonderful, fantabulous, JK Rowling. But Remus is mine, MINE! Okay, he's hers too. Lucky woman.**

_A little boy ran through the woods, pushing his tiny legs as hard as he could. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the creature, whatever it was, was still chasing him. As he faced forward again, he tripped over a branch and hit the ground hard. He scrambled to his feet, but his fall allowed the creature to catch up with him. The boy screamed as it bit down on his arm..._

Remus Lupin's eyes shot open. He was sweating and breathing heavily, but he didn't seem to notice much. All he noticed was the sparkling blue eyes boring into his.

"Morning, sunshine." Sirius Black smirked at his shocked best friend. "Have a good nightmare?"

Remus glared at his lover. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"What? Can't I snuggle with my boyfriend?"

"No." Remus raised his head and glanced at the clock behind Sirius's head. "It's four o'clock, Pads. Go to sleep. Preferably in your own bed."

Sirius snorted. "Someone's cranky." He pouted when Remus didn't respond. "I see how it is. I know when I'm not wanted."

Remus rolled his eyes and rested his head on Sirius's chest. "Of course you're wanted."

Sirius smiled. "What was your nightmare about? By that look on your face when you woke up, I'd say you were snogging Snivellus or something. Or perhaps I died a horrible, gruesome death."

"If only I were so lucky," Remus muttered.

Sirius pouted again. "This is how you treat me for crawling into bed with you at four in the morning? Really, Moony, I am shocked and dismayed."

Remus chuckled softly. "If I had a dream about you dying, I would sit awake crying for hours."

"That's better."

"Tears of joy."

"Moony! That's hurtful!"

Remus merely replied with a finger to his lips. "Don't want to wake Wormtail and Prongs, do you?"

"Sure, why not?" He suddenly looked serious. "Do you think we should tell them about us soon?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sirius thought for a moment before mumbling, "Maybe not just yet." He kissed the top of Remus's head. "I like keeping it a secret. More exciting that way." Remus grinned and nodded.

They layed in silence for a few minutes until Remus fell asleep. Sirius just sat and played with his hair for a bit before kissing the top of his head once more and whispering, "Love you, puppy dog," and falling asleep himself.

**A/N Okay, so not terribly fluffy, but I tried my best! Please review! **


	2. Studying

****

Disclaimer: If you think I own any of this, you need a mental hospital, okay?

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! You have inspired me to make this into a number of drabbles. I'm not sure how many. This very well could be the only addition. We'll see. The more reviews I get, the more I write. Common sense, people.

"Why do you always study?"

"I don't know, Sirius. Maybe so I can get good marks?"

"I get good marks without studying."

"Only because I let you copy my work..."

"James doesn't study or copy your work and _he _gets good marks."

"He copies Lily's."

"Oh yeah..."

"You know, you should study. It feels good to get good marks on your own and _actually_ learn things."

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Sorry, I was doing something else."

"Like what?"

"Staring at your lips."

"I like your lips."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm studying!"

"Well, I want to snog!"

"Go snog Wormtail!"

"Now I don't want to snog anymore."

**A/N I don't blame him... Reviews, please! Remember, the more I get, the more I write!**


	3. About Bloody Time

**Disclaimer: I own a dream in which I own Harry Potter. That's about it.**

**A/N Written for a friend, based on an inside joke. Also written in part for shayacatalystscifigirl, who said she wanted to see what happened when the others found out. Okay, so Peter's not in this one, because I like this one, but he'll find out eventually. So will the rest of Hogwarts, actually. So stay tuned! Oh, and sorry it's so short! I'm trying to write a longer one for V-day. Not promising it will be done by then, though.**

James was completely puzzled. He could not for the life of him figure out why Remus and Sirius were sitting so close to each other on a sofa across the Common Room, or why they were whispering so quietly, or why Remus kept glancing towards him nervously. After watching them for a few moments, he decided to go find out what the bloody hell was going on. Just as he thought, the whispering stopped as he approached them.

"Padfoot, wanna go torture Snivellus?"

Sirius grinned at the name they had recently given Snape. "Maybe later. We're trying to have a serious conversation here."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Prongs, we need to tell you something..." Remus began, making sure not to look James directly in the eye.

_It's about bloody time, _James thought. But, to his dismay, neither of them spoke. He waited for a minute or two before the silence finally began to drive him mad. "Well?" he prompted.

"Erm...well, Prongs..."

Sirius cut him off by placing his lips over the werewolf's. Remus, caught up in the kiss, seemed to have forgotten that James was standing there and pulled Sirius closer.

James was shocked for only a few seconds, after which he merely shook his head, grinning. "It's about bloody time."

**A/N Review and get cookies. NICE reviews. Flamers get spinach. Non-reviewers simply drop off the face of the Earth.**


	4. Discovery, Part One

A/N Clearly the V-Day one did not pan out. I never got around to it. I'm sure I'll write one eventually, though. We shall see.

* * *

In the days that followed James's "discovery", both Remus and Sirius were still surprised that James was so accepting of their relationship. He didn't talk about it, but when they couldn't resist stealing a kiss or even just holding hands in front of him, he'd throw something in their direction and point out that they were nauseating, which was mostly just payback for Sirius doing the same to him and Lily. 

Even though James was accepting, Remus was afraid that not everyone would be. He knew that Lily would, as she accepted his "furry little problem" instantly, but there was still the rest of the school. He knew it was stupid to worry about what they thought; they never gave a damn about him in the past. But try as he might to stop fretting over how everyone would react, he still refused to do anything out of the ordinary in public, despite the constant pressuring from Sirius.

He currently sat in an armchair the Common Room, pretending to read but in reality thinking about this particular problem. He could tell that Sirius was becoming infuriated with Remus's reluctance to tell everyone about them. He didn't want to come clean with it yet, but he didn't want Sirius to become angry with him. Oh, what a dilemma.

Just as he let out a sigh and began to actually read the nearly forgotten book in his lap, Lily and the remaining three Marauders entered the Common Room, Sirius boasting loudly about some prank he'd just pulled on poor, unsuspecting "Snivellus". Upon spotting Remus, James grabbed Sirius's shoulders and began steering him toward the fire until they reached the werewolf and plopped down the sofa across from him while Lily and Peter landed more gracefully (well, in Lily's case, at least) on the sofa that was located next to Remus's chair.

"Do you do _anything_ other than read, Moony?" Sirius asked with a clearly exasperated tone.

"If you mean things such as breathing, eating, sleeping, and other various activities that are necessary for keeping myself on this Earth then yes, I do," Remus replied dryly without so much as a glance at him.

Sirius clicked his tongue in annoyance - a terrible habit that he somehow managed to pick up from Lily. "You knew what I meant, you git."

This unsurprising statement was followed by silence as no one had anything to say about Sirius's idiocy. Well, they all had _plenty_ to say about it really, but they didn't bother to comment.

After a mere ten seconds, Sirius began to get restless. Deciding against announcing yet again that he was bored, as he did numerous times a day, he formulated a plan instead.

"Hey, Moony," he began, the usual mischievous glint in his eyes. "What was that thing you were going to show me upstairs earlier?"

This time Remus looked up, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "I was going to show you something?"

Sirius gave him a look that clearly said "And I thought you were the smart one". He grinned as Remus's mouth formed an "o" as realization dawned on him.

"Ah, yes, I do remember that now. Shall we go?"

Sirius stood up and gestured toward the stairway leading up to the boys' dormitory. "After you."

Remus jumped up and practically ran up the stairs with Sirius on his heels. James failed miserably in his attempt to suppress a grin, obviously very aware of the situation at hand. Lily gave him a look that was a mixture of curiosity and suspicion, but he refused to say a word.

"I wonder what he was going to show him..." Peter mused obliviously clueless.

James chuckled and grinned wider at Lily. "Care for a walk around the grounds?"

Lily shrugged. "Why not?"

James stood up and held out a hand to her. She smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her up and lead her out of the Common Room.

Peter, the ever-curious (and ever-oblivious), got up and decided to go see what Remus had intended to show Sirius. Without an intelligent thought in his tiny little head, he began to head up the stairs.

-------

Remus and Sirius were lying together on Remus's bed. Sirius's head was resting on Remus's chest while Remus subconsciously played with his boyfriend's hair.

"Do you think that was too obvious?" Sirius asked in a slightly groggy voice.

"What?" Remus questioned, also sounded a bit tired.

"Down there, just now."

"Oh, you mean our oh-so-subtle exit? I'm sure no one caught on."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "Was that your sarcastic voice?"

"Probably."

"Because your sarcastic voice sounds unnervingly like your normal voice."

"So I've been told."

"...Was that your sarcastic voice again?"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Sirius smiled at the unexpected but welcome statement. "I love you, too."

They remained silent for a bit, enjoying each other's company, until Remus sat up a bit, but not enough to disturb Sirius.

"Something wrong?"

"I heard footsteps. I think someone's coming. They're still at the bottom of the stairs..."

"Relax. It's probably James."

As hard as he tried to believe this, he was still worried that it was Peter or someone equally unwelcome. Sirius sensed this and looked up at him.

"Calm down. Whoever it is probably isn't coming up here anyway."

Remus felt relieved as he realized how logical the simple statement was. There were six other dormitories they could be going to. Who said it had to be theirs?

"You're right, I'm being paranoid."

Sirius grinned. "And yet I love you for it." He leaned down and kissed him softly. After a few moments, the kiss became more passionate as Remus allowed Sirius's tongue to enter his mouth, making him forget the footsteps entirely.

-------

Once again, without thinking, Peter opened the door to the dormitory that he shared with the other Marauders. He didn't see either of his friends and began to call out for them when he noticed something moving on Remus's bed. He took a few tentative steps in that direction and stopped dead in his tracks when he finally saw them.

Unfortunately he was unable to suppress his gasp, therefore announcing his presence to the other occupants of the room. Sirius broke the kiss immediately and turned around to gape at Peter.

After looking to see who had caused the extremely unwelcome interruption, Remus closed his eyes again and sighed heavily. "Bloody hell."

* * *

A/N Dun dun dun. Wonder what's gonna happen. Oh wait, I already know, don't I? Now it's your turn to be all interactive and stuff. 


	5. Discovery, Part Two

**A/N I am SO, SO sorry that it's not longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to add and I was tired of making you guys wait for a new chapter. Which means I'm gonna have to write another pretty daggone soon. I'll try, promise. Ideas would be lovely, as my creative spark has died. Well, what little there was to begin with.**

* * *

As soon as the initial shock wore off, Peter fled from the room - nearly tumbling head-first down the stairs in his haste - through the Common Room, and out to the grounds to find Lily and James. Not seeing them anywhere, he began yelling James's name until he and Lily emerged from behind the oak tree looking startled and concerned. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Lily asked.

"Remus...Sirius..."

The worried look on James's fade instantly went away and was replaced by a knowing grin.

Lily noticed and turned on him. "What could possibly be so bloody amusing?"

"Dormitory...snogging..." Peter managed to squeak out before fainting.

Lily looked perplexed for a few moments before it dawned on her. "They were WHAT?"

James wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned down at her. "Snogging, apparently."

"Wait, why aren't you surprised by this? You already knew?"

"How could I _not_ know? I'm a bloody genius, Lils."

"What am I, a duck?"

James chuckled. "The most beautiful duck in the world."

Lily rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway.

-------

Back in the dormitory, the mood had been ruined by Peter's intrusion. They had stopped snogging - temporarily, at least - and were lying peacefully on the bed. Remus was leaning against the headboard reflecting on The Incident, as it had already been named by Sirius. The latter was resting his head in Remus's lap, ranting and raving about "stupid, idiotic Peter". Remus had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from pointing out that he was being redundant.

"I mean, honestly, I know he's an idiot, but could he not tell that we clearly wanted to be _alone_? Ugh, I wish that wizard guy would give him a brain too."

"...The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes, that guy."

"How do you even know about that?"

"Prongs and I watched a few Muggle films this summer. Sadly we ran out of things to do and were desperate."

"Ah, you poor child. Resorting to watching classic Muggle films."

"Yes, I know."

Remus merely grinned and kissed the top of Sirius's head.


	6. Christmas Wish

**A/N Whoa, it's been 3 years since I updated this? Crazy. Well, I completely lost interest in writing for a really long time, then when I started again, I was writing McFly fanfiction instead! Sorry for the super long hiatus, but I'm back with a new chapter! It's short, but I really wanted to post it and hopefully my old readers will come back and read it! And review, of course. ;)**

The autumn chill was beginning to turn to bitter winter air. Students were tucked away in their common rooms and dormitories, wanting to avoid the cold. Remus and Sirius, on the other hand, were willing to brave the temperature in exchange for privacy. The two were huddled close together under a blanket near the edge of the lake, a nice secluded spot that could not be seen from any of the castle windows.

"Moony? What do you want for Christmas?"

Remus tried to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "You mean, that day that's about a month away?"

"Yes, that one. Come on, I don't want to buy whatever I can find at the last second, I want to start now."

"You know what I like, Sirius. It shouldn't be too difficult, I'm not hard to shop for."

Sirius turned and stared at his boyfriend like he had another head or two growing out of his neck. "You're the worst to shop for! You pretend to like anything you get, but that doesn't mean you really like it!"

"Fine, just get me-"

"I'm not getting you chocolate, everyone else always does, and I can't buy a book because you've read every one ever written."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the lake, while Remus tried to decide what he wanted.

"Alright," he began after a brief comfortable silence, "I know what I want. It's something that no one else can give me."

Sirius's eyes lit up and he gave Remus a wink. "Oh really?"

"Not that, you idiot." He ignored the disappointed look he was given. "Come home with me over the break. Meet my parents."

"Moony, I've met your parents before.."

"Yes, but.. You've only met them as my friend." He stared nervously into the other's eyes, hoping to avoid a negative reaction.

Another silence followed the statement, longer and awkward this time, as they looked at each other, worried thoughts racing through both minds.

"Do they know that you're..?"

"No. But I don't think they'll mind it much. They can handle me being a werewolf, that's a lot worse than telling them I'm gay."

Sirius's lip twitched as he tried not to smile. "What do they think of me?"

"They think you're loud, very talkative, a bit arrogant.." Worry clouded the Animagus's eyes. "But they like you."

"Really? Well, in that case.. Alright, Moony. You've got your wish."

**A/N Ruh-roh. Reviews if you want to see what happens next! Please. :)**


End file.
